bradlehfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brisget Team
The Brisget Team and J Chrome (TBT&JC) are a non-profit gaming studio founded by Jordan Nelson, and operated almost entirely by her. She created the Bradleh Daw Gaim series as well as many other titles, most of which are indie games. TBT&JC have been criticized in the past due to their promises of Brisget The Game that were never delivered, as well as a few other games. However, after her release of Bradleh Daw Gaim 1, she has been able to deliver on their promises more accurately. She plans to release "Brisget The Game" in March 2014 in order to fulfill the promises she could not fulfill earlier. Titles Released and Announced *Brisget The Game (Announced January 5, 2011) *Alphablox (Announced July 20, 2012) *Minkoria: The New World (Announced August 18, 2011) *Bee Project 1: Perfect Topaz Beta (Released January 2nd, 2012) *Bee Project 1: Perfect Topaz (Announced January 28, 2012) *Touhou Walfas DDR Plus (Released May 20, 2012) *Bee Project 0.8: Dark Talisman (Announced May 21, 2012) *Touhou 1 - Highly Responsive to Prayers REMAKE (Announced November 28, 2012) *Birch Pimpledeck (Announced April 20, 2014) Bradleh Daw Gaim Titles in Order *Bradleh Daw Gaim (Released September 9, 2012) *Bradleh Daw Gaim 1.5 (Cancelled July 16, 2013) *Bradleh Daw Gaim 2 (Released February 27, 2014) *Bradleh Daw Gaim 3 (Announced July 16, 2014) *Bradleh Daw Gaim 3.5 (Unconfirmed) *Bradleh Daw Gaim 4 (Unconfirmed) *Bradleh Daw Gaim 5 (Unconfirmed) *Bradleh Daw Gaim 6 (Unconfirmed) The Brisget Team Abandoned to combine with J Chrome on September 26, 2011 to work on Bee Project 1: Perfect Topaz, The Brisget Team was the beginning of it all. Jordan had only one goal until the abandoning, and that was to provide his friends and fans a title known as "Brisget The Game". Jordan unfortunately had to tell his everyone he was going to have to cancel Alphablox, Minkoria, and delay Brisget The Game when he got caught in deep homework and too many w.i.p. (Work in progress) games that he could never finish. Brisget The Game is delayed to this day. J Chrome Picking up where The Brisget Team left off, J Chrome began working on "BP 1: Perfect Topaz" with extreme effort and time consumption. Then a fatal error occurred. Jordan put the graphics too high, which was incomprehensible to the game creating software he was using. A large amount of data from the game corrupted, and she could add no more to the game. All of the effort was wasted, but this did not stop Jordan from making more games. She promised "BP 0.8: Dark Talisman" to her classmates stating that it would have a working 2-player IP connection. Connecting was a success, but the game itself was never finished or released. J Chrome then renamed itself to J Chrome ECHO, and created "Touhou Walfas DDR Plus". It worked effectively in attracting users to the website. Then, silence... Until September 2012 where "Bradleh Daw Gaim" was released as a joke between two friends on a completely different website known as 347Chan, and the game was adopted by J Chrome. Bradleh Daw Gaim's fanbase quickly grew larger, and more popular than the idea of bringing back "Brisget The Game" among fans. Eventually, the memory of Brisget The Game and Bee Project were almost completely erased, and the website quickly became only focused on Bradleh Daw Gaim and the Touhou 1 Remake. It would seem the old days were gone and a bright new future was on the horizon. So, Jordan combined both The Brisget Team and J Chrome to create TBT&JC, which it is known as today. Category:Developers